The Dragon King
by EKIO
Summary: Dunia tercipta dari pertempuran parah pencipta yang terjadi di masala lalau yang membelah dunia menjadi dunia yang yang sama namun sangat berbeda


The Dragon King

Pada jaman dahulu dunia di selimuti oleh kegelapan yang sangat pekat tampa ada sedikitpun cahaya , lalu dewa mengatakan " terang lah " maka dunia ini pun di selimuti oleh cahaya yang amat terang benerang , dan terlihat pula debu debu yang betaburan di alam semesta yang luas ini , lalu dewa berkata " terbentuk lah " maka debu-debu yang berserakan tersebut saling bersentuhan dan membentuk gumpalan gumpalan berbentuk bola yang amat luar biasa dan sang dewa berkata lagi " terciptalah " maka bola bola itu saling berbenturan dan membentuk mahluk hidup yang amat luar biasa yaitu NAGA .

7 ekor naga berterbangan ke asana dan kesini di alam semesta yang hampa dan dewa berkata pada para naga , "ciptakan lah dunia " para naga menundukkan kepala dan saling menyatukan energy mereka untuk menciptakan dunia .

Naga Kehidupan ALEXIS

Mengunakan energy miliknya untuk membentuk struktur kehidupan dalam skala yang luarbiasa

Naga kematian ORION

Mengunakan energy miliknya untuk menghancurkan unsur unsur keras yang dapan merusak keseimbangan kosmik alam semesta

Naga tanah DARUKA

Mengunkana energy untuk membentuk dan menyusun serpihan alam semesta menjadi wadah kehidupan

Naga air WITERIA

Menggunakan energy miliknya untuk membetuk lapisan lapisan yang dapan menyokong sertan membentuk raga dari mahluk hidup

Naga api ARGOS

Mengunakan energy miliknya untuk membetuk bintang dan matahari serta inti inti alam semesta sebagai penyokong kehidupan

Naga agin SARION

Mengunakan energy miliknya untuk membentuk uda ra serta lapisan pelindung dari kehidupan

Naga peri SERIOS

Mengunakan energy miliknya untuk membentk kekuatan serta kepintaran dari mahluk hidup

Dalam kesunyian itu , cahanya kehidupan yang menyilaukan meakan menyapa dunia dengan senyuman , menuntung dunia baru yang sangat damai yang penuh dengan cahaya kehidupan dan kebahagiaan , namun dalam suka cita yang indah itu para naga sangat lemah dan tak berdaya karena kehabisan energy dalam eniel mereka sehingga mereka bahkan tak mampu lagi untuk menunjukan diri mereka pada mahluk ciptaan mereka , sehigga para mahluk hidup saling bunuh membunuh dan saling menghancurkan . dalam titik batas akir orion menemukan cara untuk mengambil keuntungan dari kekacauan yang terjadi ia memanfaatkan hitam dari kebencian mahluk hidup untuk mengembalikan kekuatanya hingga hatinya tercemar oleh rasa benci dan rasa ingin berkuasa .

Kepakan sayap hitam berselimut kabut berwarnah biru yang menyelibuti tubuh dengan penuh sisik terta mata yang biru yang menyala sontak menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi dan rasa marah serta benci beralih menjadi rasa takut yang tak tertahankan , " kalian merusak dunia yang indah ini hanya karena ketidak tahuan kalian , maka ketidak tahuan kalian itu akan mengirim kalian ke dalam kebinasasahan " .

Tarikan nafas dari sang naga kematian seakan pertanda panti dari kemarian ribuan mahlk hidup , terlihat cahaya biru yang menyilaukan itu keluar dari mulutnya , cahanya yang membakar apapun yang di lintasinya , hingga semburan api kematian itu menyapu permukaan dunia hanya dalam sekali tarikan nafas , hinngga naga yang penuh amarah itu menyadari ,saudara saudaranya membentangkan sayap-sayap dengan penuh keagungan menahan serangan mematikannya yang di tujukan kepada mahluk yang bersala hingga dengan rasa marah yang dan rasa bingun orion berkata dengan nada sepanas letusan gunung " KENAPA .. kenapa kalian melindungi mahluk yang telah menghancurkan dunia yang kita ciptakan ..?! " dan mereka berenam menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan " Tidak lah pantas bagi orang tua menghukum ketidak tahuan anaknya dengan hukuman yang terlalu berlebihan " orion yang merasa di khianati mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju langit senja yang kemerahan dengan di iringin perkataan " hati ini membatu karena rasa sakit dan penghianatan , maka binasalah kalian bersama mereka semua " .

AX-TERIA GERIO MIKA EL KI WORLD SEKIO SAMIKA TEROS

" RAJA NAGA YANG AGUNG AKU AKAN MEMBAWA DUNIA DALAM KEHANCURAN "

Sebuah sumpah dalam bahasa raja naga yang membuat 6 raja naga lainnya bergetar dan seakan terpaku dengan sumpah yang di ucapkan oleh saudaranya mereka sontak pula ngucapkan

AX TERIA ORION WE KI WORLD SEKIO ERION

RAJA NAGA ORION KAMI AKAN MEMBAWA DUNIA DALAM KEDAMAIAN

Stelah sumpah-sumpah itu terucap dunia sekana bergetar dalam pertempuran yang sangat mengerikan itu , pertempuran yang sangat menyedihkan dan berakir dengan di segelnya naga kematian Orion di lembah hitam di sekitar gunu amatasu jauh di balik lembah naga , namun akibat dari pertempuran itu dunia sekan hancur han dak dapat di huni , sehinggga raja nanga menghabiskan energy mereka memecah dunia menjadi dunia yaitu TERIO dan MATERO yang berarti dunia naga dan dunia tampa naga yang terpisah namun terbuhung .


End file.
